Remnants of a Dark Past
by Pure Zealot
Summary: Everyone's favorite immortal, blood-thirsty (pun intended) National Socialists end up in Remnant for reasons unknown, and some of them have been slightly altered. I'm sure everything will turn out fine. Can't you just taste the sarcasm of that sentence? I know I can. Might change to M later because of violence
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone's favorite immortal, blood-thirsty (pun intended) National Socialists end up in Remnant for reasons unknown, and some of them have been slightly altered. I'm sure everything will turn out fine. Can't you just taste the sarcasm from that sentence? I know I can.**

 **Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano and Studio Madhouse, and RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth.**

If not for the agonizing headache, the Captain would have already picked his large form up from the scrap pile. If it was up to him, he wouldn't have allowed such a nuisance to compromise him. He would've already located his allies and did his part to assess the situation. As it was, the nuisance in question had dulled his senses and rendered him practically immobile, with the junk pile seemingly trying to swallow him as it had the floor.

Yes these next few minutes were not ideal for the Captain.

Eventually, the minor offense began to subside. Though, to the Captain's dismay, was quickly replaced. And by one much worse, in the form of a certain threat to his sanity and the sanity of his colleagues.

"Oh, mien head hurts."

Schrodingar, the Captain mentally sighed.

Due to his recent headache, the Captain had been completely unaware of the cat-boy's presence. He had apparently been rendered unconscious in the same room. The poor Captain swore internally, for if he would have noticed Schrodingar earlier, he would've most certainly left as soon as possible. As it stands, he has to deal with this.

The Captain left his thoughts as Schrodingar struggled to stand, his balance thrown off by the floor of scrap. The cat-boy's victory was short lived, as he learned jumping up in celebration does nothing for balancing issues. The boy came crashing down, his head landing on an object that was both stationary and not made of metal.

Schrodingar let out an "umph" as he made contact. The Captain mentally sighed yet again. He felt no pain from the fall, only utter disappointment in his fellow Millennium soldier. It would not be the first time.

Turning around, curious as to what spared him pain, the cat-boy quickly shuffled away on his hands and knees. "Ey, vho are you? How did you get onto zhe ship?", he demanded.

The Captain shifted to his left side and raised his torso partially, supporting himself with his arm. He starred at the boy for a good long while, eyebrow raised in an 'are you serious' manner perfectly matching his current mood. " Vell, speak up.", the cat-boy continued.

The Captain sighed. Sometimes, Schrodingar could surpass all expectations regarding the disappointment he could bring. Truly. The Captain spotted his signature hat below him. Breathing a sigh of relief, he grabbed his most prized possession and secured it on it's rightful spot. He was not unaware of how odd the room appeared ( initial destruction and clutter aside) nor of how loose his jaket felt around his arms. However, that could've been attributed to his current state. So the Captain chose to make a mental note of these issues, and focused on the idiot at hand. Starring at Schrodingar, the Captain felt a wave of relief as the cat-boy's face dawned a look of realization.

"Herr Captain? I-Is zhat you?" Schrodingar barly stuttered out.

The Captain was very put off by this. Sure, Schrodingar was a moron, but if he had to ask that, something was wrong. As the boy picked up a conveniently placed hand mirror, the now concerned Captain shot to his feet near instantly, and swiped the object immediately. What he saw had stopped his thought process in one moment, and nearly made him unconscious in the next.

The face he had gotten used to for over a century had seemed alien to him. His features seemed less defined, as if someone had gone and smoothed them out. His eyes looked bigger, and the weariness carried with them had all but vanished. Any faint scars he had were gone. And to top it off, his hair beneath his hat had gotten noticeably shorter. Recalling the mental note from earlier, he how loose his coat was.

If the Captain didn't know better, he would've said he looked younger.

He glanced down at Schrodingar, the cat-boy's ears lowered, reflecting the fear and concern present on his face. The Captain dropped the mirror, and helped the boy to his feet. Pointing at a conveniently located sign, the boy understood immediately. "Ya, let us go find Herr Doctor. He can find out what's wrong with you.",he stated.

The pair of Nazis left the room for the main laboratory, the destroyed state of their zeppelin base only being their second priority.

Page Break

Any concerns the pair had for the good Doctor were thrown out when they heard the very girly screaming coming from their destination. It came as no surprise that the main lab was in a similar state to the rest of what the two had seen. Walls torn up, lights barly hanging on the celling, cabenits fallen, ground cluttered with scrap and now garbage. The only thing of note besides the abundance of crumbled and shredded paper, was a gooy mess of green covering every other spot in the room. Well, that and one very sad doctor in the middle of it all; crouched into fetal position on the floor, untouched by the gooy mess. In fact, all that he got from this ordeal was a slightly ruffled lab coat and a pair of dented six lens spectacles that still managed to obscure his eyes, though they could not conceal the obvious tears traveling down his face.

While the Captain grabbed the bridge of his nose, Schrodingar walked slowly towards the Doctor, cautiously placing his hand out. "Herr Doctor?", Schrodingar asked quietly and slowly, as if fearing to break a fragile piece of glass.

"Mien research! Mien notes! Mien latest experiments! Mien newest project! Mein personal space! Ruined! Aaaahhh!"

Schrodingar leapt back in suprise at the Doctor's outburst, landing on his butt. The Doctor kept stammering in a hushed tone.

The Captain finally had enough funny business for one day. Walking up to the broken mess, picked him up by the collar, and proceeded to slap him around. He knew it may have been a few to many, but he needed stress relief.

"Ow, ow, ow, ok, ow, I've stopped!", the Doctor complained. With that, the Captain halted the assult on the poor Doctor's face, and released him.

When he regained his composer, he realized who had come into his now destroyed laboratory. "Oh, Herr Captain, Schrodingar, you are alright. Please tell noone of mien embarrassing moment back there.",the Doctor pleaded.

"I don't know. Vhat's in it for me?", Schrodingar inquired with a sly smirk. A quick elbow to the gut from his commanding officer set him straight.

"Right, right, ve seem to have a problem."

"Oh, I didn't notice.", the Doctor shot at his creation.

"No, not the Zeppelin. It's Herr Captain." the boy corrected. "Just look."

Moving his gaze towards the man in the green coat, the Doctor got a better look at his associate, and instantly saw the problem.

"Zhat is a cause for concern. But we can't address it now. There is a much bigger matter ve have to consider. Und besides, mien lab is in shambles. I can do nothing about that right now." the Doctor stated.

"Well, zen vhat must we do, Herr Doctor."

"We must get ze crew organized und prepared. To do Zhat, we must find zhe Major.", the Doctor instructed.

Schrodingar deadpanned at that. "This ist a giant ship, how are ve supposed to-" Schrodingar was cut off by a voice over the intercom, which surprised everyone at how it was still functional.

 _"Attention, Attention. Will zhe members of the Werewolves please report to zhe conference room. All other personal please report to the flight deck for a mission update vhem I am finished. Thank you."_

The Captain stared at Schrodingar, only to point at yet another conveniently placed sign. Specifically at the words conference room. At least he got some enjoyment out of this. It is not as if there was any way this day could get weider.

Page Break

Apparently, there was.

Upon leaving the Doctor's Lab, the heard a footsteps coming from the direction of the room The Captain and Schrodingar had awoken in. An as it turned out, their comrade 1st Lt. Zorin Blitz had suffered a similar fate to the Captain. She seemed shorter, had less scars ( though one could hardly tell with her tattoos covering her face), and to her dismay, her muscles shrank slightly. Her female assets had also suffered a shrinkage, but only Schrodingar pointed this out. It did not end well for the cat-boy.

They had entered the conference room, and were joined by Rip Van Winkle, who made Zorin and the Captain's predicament all the more unbearable. The teasing was brought to a halt by none other than the Major.

"Mien helpful advisors. I know how bad our situation seems, we shouldn't despair. Zhis whole crash could've ended worse. We could have landed in the ocean, or directly into the waiting jaws of Hellsing, und by extension, Alucard. Instead, we are here, in the middle of nowhere, with no one to blow our cover, and all of our soldiers accounted for. So, as the say, count your blessings."

All present in the conference room were dumbstruck. The Doctor then voiced everyone's opinion. " Herr Major, You are awfully cheerful. Aren't you at all angry at this?"

"Oh, blindingly so. But as I have stated, this could have turned out worse. Und besides…" the Major pressed a button, and a screen emerged from the wall behind him. He stood up and off to the side to give his comrades a better view, and to watch along. "We may have been given a grand opportunity." the screen came to life, and there was only gray with the words no signal. " Vhat are we supposed to be looking at, Major?", Rip asked with complete confusion. "Zhat, my dear, is our map." the Major responded with a smile. Zorin, in her slightly higher than normal voice, voiced her concerns. " But, zhere ist nothing." The Major smiled wider. "Correct. This system can retrive a strong satellite signal from anywhere above ground. We can also hack almost any satellite, so this should not be happening." Concern for the Majors sanity ( or what was left of it) went down at that. " Also, I have sent my scouts ahead an hour ago; they came back with these." As he finished, the image cut to one of creatures. They appeared to be black wolves, but they were too big. They also stood on two legs, and appeared to be wearing masks and growing spikes from their body. The Doctor squealed, ecstatic at the opportunity for new test subjects and study material. The Captain was intrigued. They were possibly Werewolves. He may not be alone. "Are they werewolves?" Schrodingar questioned, reflecting the Captain's thoughts. "I thought that as well. " the Major stated. "But then we have these." As he finished, he began going through more images of animals. One by one, bears, boars, snakes, even giant birds. All of them with similarly colored and designed as the wolves. " What are these animals, and why has noone discovered them in today's world? But there is one more thing." The Major brought out a cigar box, and motioned for his subordinates to gather around. He opened it when they gathered, and inside were some red crystals. "What is so important about these?" Schrodingar thought out loud. The Major said nothing as he picked one up and chucked it at the door on the opposite side of the room. Needless to say, no one save the Major was expecting a torrent of flames to erupted where the impact occurred. The Doctor was having a field day. " Mien Got, the sheer implications of this… Herr Major, you must tell me where these crystals were found." "All in good time, but first we must address our location." Pausing for dramatic effect, the fat man concluded with "With the evidence gathered, I believe we are in a completely different world."

 **And done.**

 **Ok, a couple of things. I wrote this in an afternoon so it may not be the best. I just needed to get it out of my head. I've become a fan of Hellsing lately, thanks to Team Four Star's abridged series, and I've been thinking there aren't enough of these Hellsing crossover fics, mainly with Millennium.**

 **The spelling mistakes in the dialogue where intentional, as to convey a German accent. If a lot of people hate it, I will stop.**

 **Also, for the few of you who read my story The Bones of Scourge, I apologize for the description. It was late at night, and I wanted sleep. I will fix it when I get my next chapter in.**

 **And much like that story, I will take any help I can get. I don't have as clear of a direction as I would like.**

 **That's all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I own nothing.**

Millennium base

(Captain's point of view)

The Major just stood there, arms locked in a pose. As if waiting for a gasp, or a general reaction. No doubt to his dissatisfaction, the room remained silent as he finished. After a minute of awkwardness, Lt. Blitz was the first to break it.

"Another world. That is your theory, Major?"

"I must agree with Zorin on this, Major," The Doctor chimed in, "there is not nearly enough substantial evidence to even begin to consider that possibility."

The Major sat down at that. He kept his small grin, but all of us could hear him whisper _"So we're starting a holocaust against fun now. I guess I didn't get the memo."_ Raising his voice, he continued. "It is only a theory, my comrades. But it is something to consider. Regardless, the pieces of evidence must be addressed anyway, as they are key factors in our current situation."

The Major hunched forward over the table and lost his grin before continuing. "As it stands, we are in an unknown location, with no access to any satellites or our remaining forces; our zeppelin is in in need of repairs, which will be impossible without any nearby, advanced civilization; surrounded by unknown, and most likely hostile creatures; and, as of the crash that happened who knows how long ago, we are no longer up to date on information regarding our enemies, Hellsing and the Iscariots. On a positive note, we have discovered a new substance that could be a new weapon or fuel source.

"So, let us begin our plan of action. Our first priority is to get our base up and running. Though flying is out of the question, other systems are not out of plausibility. Schrodingar, you will be in charge of overseeing all on board operations. Our first priority, after restoring the rest of the power, is to get communications up. We will need to keep in contact with the scout groups I intend to send." Schrodingar stood at attention and Shouted "Yes, Major! At once!", and like an idiot, he turned around to carry out his orders. "Schrodingar". The cat-boy turned at the Major's request. " Wait until I have finished here and have given our troops their orders." A blush made itself present on his face as he scratched the back of his head. "Heh heh, apologies, Major", he forced out in between his embarrassed chuckles. The Doctor shook his head, Blitz rolled her eyes, and I kept mentally reminding myself that shooting Schrodingar would be a waste of ammunition. The Major continued. " Everyone else will be dedicated to studying our situation. Herr Doctor, you will be given a team of 15 soldiers to assist you in studying this new substance. We found these samples in the caverns of caves very close by. When we get our communications up, send out some scouts to recover more. And when our navigational computers are online, send them to map out the caves for possible future large-scale mining. Assuming the substance can be used." "I am busting with excitement, Major. Thank you for this opportunity." "However," the Major added at the end, "this is your second priority. You will be given another team of 15 to assist in your primary concern: the analysis and documentation of these new creatures. When our communications are operational and I send out scouting teams, some will be prioritized with observing the creatures. You will document what they observe, and experiment on living and dead test subjects they bring back." The Doctor nodded. "And finally, you three." The Major addressed the rest of us. "Rip, Zorin, Herr Captain; at the moment, you will help organize the troops with the orders and oversee security. However, when I send out scouting patrols, you will assist them." Looking at Van Winkle, he stated, "Rip, you will lead the Doctor's scouting team. Track large packs, track down a nesting location, observe as much as possible, do not engage unless deemed necessary or ordered by the Doctor, and please, bring back subjects as intact as possible." No one could have stressed that last order anymore than the Major did. The Huntress grew an unsettling smile on her face, clearly eager to live up to her name. "Zorin, Captain;" the Major directed at us, "when we get our navigational equipment functional, you will each take five troops to scout out the area. Our computers can map up to a 300 square kilometers. Captain, your team will map out the north and west; Zorin, the south and east. If you run into any locals, use diplomacy first. We need all the help we can get. But reveal nothing, not even your names or the ship's location until you know you can trust them. Captain, I don't think I need to worry about you in that regard." I nod in confirmation. The Major went on. " Hiding your true nature and the full extent of your abilities goes without saying. And tell your troops to hide their Swastikas just in case. Some people may still be sensitive about that." That also goes without saying. Blitz and I nod in acceptance. He continued. "There, you all have your orders know. I will go address the troops with a grand uplifting speech. Then, we can get started." He stood up, and concluded loudly, " Now go, and do Millennium-" "Pardon the interruption, Major" the Doctor cut in. "But what about my lab. It is in ruin."

"You can use the spare lab until someone finishes repairing your's."

"You are to kind Major."

"Now, let's try that again." The Major cleared his throat. "Now go, and do Millennium proud! Zieg Heil!"

We all simmaltaniously salute, and the others call out, "Zeig Heil! Zeig Heil!"

 _Zeig Heil. Zeig Heil_.

Page Break

3 hours later

I am beginning to believe in the concept of Karma. And I am starting to think that, just maybe, being a werewolf, and the second in command of a synthetic vampire army in the control of the remnants of a fascist political party that once headed an infamous dictatorship, may not yield good Karma.

The Major had given his suprisingly good speech, and sent us out to work. The communication system came on a half hour before the navigational equipment was repaired, so, much to Blitz's dismay, Van Winkle got to leave before us. A few minutes later, she reported that she engaged one of the creatures, and gave us a critical piece of information. Upon death, they evaporate.

The poor Doctor screamed for 5 hole minutes.

As for my predicament, the scouts and I had made great time thanks to vampire (in my case werewolf) speed. We had traveled 122 kilometers in two hours, keeping slow so that the scanners could do their jobs. Here I thought we would have to do the mapping by hand. Amazing what the Doctor can do. He had even come up with a digital watch/compass with a password protected feature that tells one how far theyare from the Zeppelin, and in what direction it is. But, back to my problem. To put short, we came across a nest of creatures.

And now I'm surrounded.

While even a small handful of the bear things barly equate to one of our soldiers, a group of five would not amount to an army. Which they had. I lost sight of my soldiers about 20 minutes ago, so they've escaped or died, I don't care which. But now, I'm in a forest, alone, surrounded on all sides by giant wolves, boars, and … _Is that a two-headed snake?_ , I thought.

 _Indeed, just one of those days_.

It's hard to see, and even harder to smell. I've slaughtered so many of these things, that this area is now completely filled with the creature's putrid Death vapor. It's practically clawing at my enhanced nose.

I may need to resort to taking out my guns.

 _No_ , I thought, _we need to conserve reasor-_

I'm cut-off as a wolf creature lunges and bites my shoulder. I look it in the eye, shake my head in disapproval and slight pity, and flip it over and break it's neck. I'll be merciful for once, its not like it actually hurt. Activating my Mist Form, I slip behind the one directly to my rear, ahd finish it with my combat knife. I rinse and repeat twice more before I face them all down.

After what seems like an eternity, I finally kill off the snake. Assessing the situation, it looks like the only ones left are the larger and more spiked individuals of each there sub-species. Unlike the others, they were holding back. In fact, they have not moved for the whole time. _If I didn't know better, I'd say they could be In-_

One of the wolves sniffs the air. How it could smell anything beyond its dead kin is beyond me. It leaps back into the trees and flees, others following suit. Only one creature remained. Another wolf. _Is it_ _staring me down?_

For about two minutes, we are looking in each others gaze. Its eyes on me, mine on it. Neither one of us moving a muscle. Until:

 **Bang**. The creature falls in the dirt. _Sniper. A very loud sniper, apparently_.

I turn around and find myself bewildered. Children, mid to late teens. There were eight in all, so colorful, a headache was already apparent. All of them were armed with an assortment of weapons, ranging from medieval and ancient swords, to hand guns and a grenade launcher. And their attention was undoubtedly focused on me.

 _Just another day in the life of a Nazi Werewolf_.

 **I can't believe how fast I got this out.**

 **I decided to drop the German thing as it was getting to be a pain, and I am lazy.**

 **If anyone is offended by something I wrote, I will say right now I am not a Neo Nazi or an anti-Semite. That said, why are you reading a fanfic about Nazi Vampires anyway? Please keep in mind that the main characters for this story are hard core Nazis, and will think Nazi thoughts. If you are easily offended, this story is not for you.**

 **Don't count on a new chapter as fast as this one in the future. I get stumped and sidetracked easily. If you have any suggestions, requests, or ideas, I'm open to almost anything.**

 **That's all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Woo. Once again, I own nothin** g.

(Captain's point of view.)

There are eight, strange, colorful teenagers standing before me. They appear fairly well armed, and they may or may not have just observed an extent of my inhuman abilities. This situation is not ideal.

 _Although_ , I consider, _I've come across some inhabitants. And thankfully, they appear somewhat advanced._

Page Break

A few minutes prior.

3 person; Teams RWBY and JNPR

To say that the current mood was intense would be a great understatement.

An hour and a half ago, Professor Ozpin had, to the frustration of his much saner deputy, announced that he would hold a raffle for all first year teams. The prize: an extra credit assignment about 300 miles into the Grimm-infested Emerald Forest. There had been a spike in Grimm activity that was noticeable from Beacon. Two first year teams were to be transported there, assist in clearing some of the Grimm away, and help in finding the reason for this spike. Now, a logical person would question the practicality of using first years for this. Well, there were several reasons the headmaster could give, but let's be honest. The rumors of a crashed meteor not too far from the area had begun to reach the school. It was only a matter of time before they reached the ears of a certain all-girl team, who would get involved somehow. Might as well skip the drama and make it easier for everyone.

As he expected, two girls were practically dragged in the auditorium by a pair of sisters. In addition, three members of team JNPR were all but thrown in by their teammate whom many describe as "a cross between a thunder god and concentrated insanity." No other team showed up, however. Many tried to, but a glare and a few knuckle cracks from Yang Xiao-Long had set them straight.

And so, the eight friends are left here. Ruby Rose, her sister Yang, and Nora Valkyrie were bursting with excitement: Ruby at going on a "mission", Yang at getting out of class and at the action she might find, and Nora because … Nora. Weiss Schnee was pleased with the thought of getting extra-credit, but kept it hidden (albeit poorly) behind her signature look of frustration and retorts to any claim of her being a "Teacher's pet". The three most level headed of the group; Lie Ren, Blake Belladonna, and Pyrrha Nikos; were understandably on high alert and were focused on forest around them, like any sensible person. And the final group member, Jaune Arc, was filled with nervousness on account of his fear of being attacked by Grimm from any direction, and his lack of confidence in his abilities (for good reason).

All eight of them, no matter the mindstate, were well aware of the erie feeling the forest emitted. They could practically feel the gazes on their backs and flanks, filled with venom and blood-lust. The nature of their circumstance was one of seriousness, and there was no humour to be found.

"And so, the fellowship of heroes journeyed onwards without delay!"

Or not.

"For you see, though different they were, the heroes eight each held a common goal! To complete a quest, bestowed unto them by the great and powerful wizard, Ozpin the Gray! The brave friends shan't fail in their duty. For banded together, they are nigh invincible. "

"So I'm guessing Nora caught that fantasy movie marathon last week?" Blake inquired to Pyrrha and Ren.

"Yes", the teammates say simultaneously.

Weiss looked back at the three with more frustration evident on her face than usual. "We're going to hearing this for the whole mission, aren't we?"

"She's been waiting for an excuse to do this," Ren stated, " let her have it."

The heiress let out a sigh in defeat. Ruby turned to her friend, and tried to cheer her up. "Come on, Weiss. It's not that bad."

"Yeah, chill out, Frosty!" Yang exclaimed as she put an arm around the girl's shoulder. "Besides, even I can't milk a joke forever. How much time can Nora put into this before she finds something else?"

" You know, you actually have a point." Weiss looked up at her teammate, only to see a grin creep on the brawler's face.

"Eh? What's this? Are you saying I'm right?" Weiss did not like the mock surprise in Yang's tone. "So by that logic, you would be... hmm. Ruby, what's the word again?"

"Wrong.", Ruby said, in an attempt to be helpful.

"Oh, that's it. Wrong." Yang was going to have a lot of fun with this, and made sure the white haired girl knew it.

From the Background, Nora continued her narration. "Nothing will keep the heroes from reaching their destination; be it mountain high, valley low, or river wide!"

Pyrrha turn to their rear end of the group, observing her leader. He had been rather quiet for this mission, and she wondering if something was wrong. Of course, he might just be nervous, and she was overreacting. Still, it couldn't hurt to che-

"And thus, the fair, red-headed champion stared ever onwards. Distressed, she sends a silent prayer to the gods, that her yellow-haired beloved may yet return her feelings. That there may yet be orange-haired children in her future."

Pyrrha froze - up at Nora's words, her face now rivaling her hair in color. Aside from Nora, the whole group got very uncomfortable… with one exception.

"Umph… Oh, sorry about that Pyrrha. I was really focused on the forest." said one very oblivious idiot.

"No, it's fine, Jaune." Pyrrha offered a smile, which disappeared when she remembered why she was starring. "Jaune, are you alright? You look like you've got something on your mind."

Nervously, Jaune forced out " No, no, i-it's nothing.I … it…" he trailed off when he noticed Pyrrha placed a hand on her hip, giving him a "Really?" look. With a sigh, Jaune continued. "I'm really nervous. This is different from our initiation, and our training. At any given moment, an army of Grimm might jump out at us from anywhere. We might get surrounded, or trapped. Who knows, we might even find something far more powerful than anything we've seen. What if I make the wrong call? What if I slip up in a fight? What if I fail and mess everything up? Pyrrha, one of us could di-"

"Jaune", Pyrrha interrupted. " I can see why you're worried. But you can't let it get to your head. Your team needs you to be a leader right now. You have to be focused on this."

"But,-"

Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jaune, we can all look after ourselves. We're ready. Don't worry."

Jaune looked down at his sword, and brought it up closer. His eyes looked intensified in the blade which now seemed much shinier than normal. An odd trick of the light; maybe someone up there was trying to tell him something. Either way, this in cooperation with Pyrrha boosted his mood a lot. "Thank you Pyrrha, I think I needed that."

They kept moving, and Jaune either didn't notice or didn't care that Pyrrha's hand was still on his shoulder. Pyrrha considered this a victory. _Eventually, he'll notice, and finally get the hint. With no interruptions-_

*Cough**Cough*. Blake went into a small coughing fit.

 _Like that_. Pyrrha mentally sighed in defeat.

"Hey Blake, you o.k.?" Ruby asked

"Grimm."

"Huh?" Yang said.

"I smell Grimm. It is really strong." The atmosphere darkened at that.

Ren chipped in. "We must have found the source of the activity."

Already, Ruby wondered.

"Yeah. Time for some action!", Yang shouted in excitement.

Weiss looked Blake in the eye, "Do you know from where?" Blake pointed dead ahead.

Ruby shift her scythe into sniper mode. "All right, let's do this."

"Pancake!", Nora cried in approval. Weiss exhaled. "So, she finally stopped."

Upon hearing Weiss, Nora corrected herself. "I mean… Ever does the the army of darkness grow! This fellowship of heroes will not stand for it, and make haste toward battle!"

As the Hunters ran to their destination, the scent grew more potent. This was nearly overwhelming for poor Blake, but she did her best to ignore it. What the whole group really noticed was the apparent Grimm-vapor obstructing their vision. That meant one thing: something or someone killed or is killing a lot of Grimm.

They weren't alone here.

"Guys! Fighting! Up ahead!", Blake announced. And sure enough, the growling and howling of Beowolves filed the air, much like it's corresponding scent. Another few feet, swishing and swooshing could be made out.

When the Hunters made it to a clearing, they saw something they wouldn't un-see for quite a while. A very tall man in a green coat and matching hat, downing so fast, they almost missed it. The neck of the coat and the front of the cap concealed his face. Though, that didn't matter as he stood and turned away from them, facing a bunch of older Grimm that were surrounding him.

'Wait. What?', was essentially the group's collective thoughts as they took into account the swarm of smarter and stronger Grimm.

Yang was wondering if it was her birthday. The others, not so much. While Nora's were more than likely a " _Pancake_ " and " _Hammer Time_ ", the more sane individuals were concerned, even normally optimistic Ruby. Jaune personally was berating himself for not writing his will yet. Stupid procrastination.

An Alpha Beowolf sniffed the air, and looked directly at them. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to just stand out in the open, but, what's done is done. The teens tensed up, preparing for an unavoidable battle.

They were shocked, to say the least, when the Grimm had all decided to retreat. In about ten seconds, the almost battle ground was all but cleared out.

 _Aww, come on!_ , thought one frustrated blond.

 _Whew, dodged a bullet_ , thought a relieved blond.

The strangeness did not end there. One beowolf stayed behind, to have a staring contest with the Strange Guy no less. It looked was about to become one of those "this end's here" battles. It probably would've been awesome, too, if it hadn't been for a meddling little red huntress, and her sniper scythe.

When the Grimm hit the floor, the stranger turned around and finally noticed the teens behind him. To their frustration, his cap and coat collar still obscured his face in shadow. Though, now they could see a clearly see white hair, and glowing red eyes that weren't unsettling at all. Really.

Page Break

Captain's point of view.

Before anyone does anything hasty, I must assess these people. It is not likely they are a threat to me, but who's to say they are not with Hellsing or the Iscariots? Besides, even if they aren't, it only takes one to warn others. The Major said we needed to open with diplomacy so we don't have a large mess on our hands.

 _Diplomacy,_ I thought. _Now_ _I wish my soldiers were here. This is going to be_ _very_ _difficult._

Going from my right to my left, I make educated guesses with my enhanced thinking speed.

The first: female; orange-haired; primarily dressed in pink and white; primary weapon, most likely grenade launcher. Must be the demolitions expert. _If that dumb smile is anything to go by, she is unpredictable, insane even. The least qualified to handle explosives. Or, to some, the most._

Next: male; black haired; primarily dressed in green coat and light tan pants; weapons, appeares to be dual-wielded SMGs with unique blade attachments. _Close to mid range fighter, reasonble to assume martial-artist; thin, relies on speed, not strength._

Next: female; black haired; primarily dressed in black with white shorts; weapons, sword with ribbon attachment, wields sheath as well. _Also close to mid range, stealth fighter, possible assassin, keep close eye on h- did her bow just twitch? Are those cat eyes?... possibly another Schrödinger?_ _ **Not good.**_

Next: Female; white haired; primarily white dress ( _any practicality_?); primary weapon, sword, Renaissance style, odd mechanism in the hilt. _High class, possibly noble. Either the rest are her guards and the sword is for show, or that sword is more than it seems. That or she possesses inhuman abilities, maybe even all of them._

Next: female; yellow haired; primarily dressed (' _dressed' used loosely_ ) in brown leather; primary weapons, golden gauntlet of some kind. _Focused on melee, strength oriented, watch for any concealed side arm or supernatural abilities. Utilizes sex appeal to distract opponents. That, or is very active in pleasure seeking._

Next: female; black haired; black and red dress with red hooded cape ( _any practicality?_ ); primary weapon, sniper rifle of unique design. T _eam sniper (obviously), strategist; unusual clunkiness of rifle suggests additional function._

Next: female; red haired; bronze-colored armor ( _don't assume of bronze make)_ ; weapons, sword and shield, ancient Greek styled. _Melee fighter. Again, watch for side arm or supernatural abilities. Seems to have a fascination with ancient Greece, most likely Sparta. Seems collected, but might be the most hostile._

Last: male; yellow haired; some white armor over black hooded sweatshirt and blue pants ( _not most impractical of group_ ); weapons, sword and shield, medieval style. Melee fighter. _Once again, watch for concealed weapon or powers; nervous, average build, most likely rookie, weak link in group._

With that out of the way, I have come to two main conclusions: they are fiction inspired children who have gotten lost, or they are a task force for a paramilitary (possibly supernatural) organization.

Personally, I hope it's the latter. If I've made contact with a group that can provide Millennium any assistance, this won't be a waste of time. On the other hand, they may try to kill me. Though it would depend on how much of the fight they saw, or if they know who I am by working for or with either Hellsing or Iscariot.

 _Besides, even if they did possess supernatural powers, there is no evidence to suggest that these children can be a threat-_

I stopped my thought to stare at the male blond's sword. It was shining bright in the sun. Very bright.

 _Is that sword made with silver?_

My eyes do a once over all eight of them. The small red female takes a step forward, and I jump into a defensive stance, holding my combat knife in reverse grip in my right hand.

 _Are they vampire/werewolf hunters?_

 **Done.**

 **This isn't my best work, but I am proud. I'm already at chapter 3, and I think I've made this chapter at least somewhat funny. Plus, only a day after my last chapter.**

 **Don't worry, the action will pick up soon. I just thought this chapter would be necessary.**

 **Again, any tips, suggestions, requests, really ideas or advice of any kind would be appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am very sorry for the wait, and all of you patient people do deserve an explanation. But that will come at the end of this new chapter. Once again, I don't own RWBY or Hellsing.**

Chapter 4

Somewhere deep in the Emerald Forest

( The Captain's point of view)

 _My current situation could be better,_ The Captain thought as he readied a defensive stance with his 18cm trench knife.

Milliseconds went by, yet to The Captain's highly trained werewolf brain, each felt like a full on minute. Needless to say what was happening in an instant moved in slow motion for him, allowing him to plan out his next actions.

The small young girl who stepped forward reacted to his defensiveness, and immediately put her hands up. _A mere reaction, or is she already surrendering?_

She looked like she was about to say something, but she was immediately interrupted. The scantily clothed blonde one had decided to intervene now, and judging by her fierce scowl and shouting, she was angered. _No, enraged._

 _Interesting, she is not at all intimidated by me_. Perhaps she is being defensive of her comrades, or maybe just the little one. _Close friends? Lovers? Possibly._

Deciding to put off any non essential speculation of the group, The Captain refocused on the situation. Most of the children were only intimidated by him, and the blonde girl had no fear of him at all. He came to the conclusion that these children either did not know he was a werewolf, or they knew, and were being reckless at the moment. The Captain decided they were one of two possibilities: they were monster hunters-in-training or complete amateurs. What was key was that whatever they were, they were not professional hunters. They froze up when they saw him; their discomfort is evident on their faces; one of them lost their cool. It was all obvious. Whatever skill they had, they possess little to no control of their emotions. How pathetic. They probably came here thinking to overwhelm any prey with their numbers and weaponry. They probably think that they can best him no problem. _The do not know what is in store for them._

The fact of the matter is that the children are not professional at killing werewolves (though considering that he is the last to his knowledge, The Captain would be surprised if they were.)

This means one thing: The Captain could kill them all right now, with relative ease.

And that is exactly what he intended to do.

His relations with these children were quickly souring. As a very antisocial person, he was absolutely horrid at diplomacy (unless it involved threats, torture, and/or killing), so this was to be expected. This would not be a problem, if Millennium's survival did not hinge on it. He and his comrades had no intel on the area around them, and they needed to acquire parts for their zeppelin H.Q. They needed to establish good relations with the nearest civilized people as soon as possible. The Captain's encounter with the group of kids would not be a good start. If he kills them quickly before any nearby settlements find out, it will be like it never happened, and Millennium will have a second chance to make a good first impression.

He quickly thought of the order in which he would do it: _I must dispatch of the blond first as she is most likely to attack or respond to my attack. She will be an annoyance otherwise. Next, I will go for the little red one she protected. She is small and appears quick, so she is the most likely to escape and warn others of me if given the chance. Also, she seems to be the youngest of the group, and the others appear to protect her. I will capitalize on their uncontrolled emotions by making her death especially brutal and painful, as to demoralize the group. The girl in pink should be a high priority target as her explosives would cause loud noises that would alert others, though I doubt they would injure me. Other than that, I will kill them in whatever order is most convenient. However, I will leave the male blonde alive. He seems the most fragile, so he will be the easiest to break. I will take him to The Major for questioning, and then, we can let The Doctor have him. I will utilize that sword of his better than he possibly could. It will not kill another were..._

 _What's happening now?_

Page Break

(Jaune's point of view)

"Hey! What's the big idea trying to attack my sister?", Yang shouted at the big, scary guy.

 _Oh no_ , Jaune thought. _Yang's pissed. Not good._

Everyone in the group, everyone in Beacon, perhaps everyone in the city of Vale, knew what happened when Yang got angry. Jaune, being the, ...erm, "latest one to the hunter game", had take extra precautions to avoid having Yang cut off his probably very short life span. The normally upbeat and adventurous huntress in training was a bomb waiting to explode, and no-one with any sanity (the word being used very loosely in the case of Beacon) would deny that.

 _Oh man_. Jaune began fumbling around in his head. _Yang wouldn't ... kill... someone. Would she? Wait, Ruby was involved! Oh shit, she might actually do it!_

"Um... Yang? I think you need to-"

Yang cut Jaune off " Nothing to say, huh? We this should get you to talk!" She reared back to prepare a charge.

 _Oh no_. Jaune thought in despair. _... Well, only one thing I can do._

The hunters in training cringed as their blonde bombshell charged forward at a guy they had just met. _Classic big sis_ , Ruby mentally sighed. _Yang! Of all the..._ the two remaining (and significantly more mature) teammates thought in unison before trailing off at the sight before them. After taking three steps, Yang's right Ember Celica had hit an obstruction and gone off.

An unexpected obstruction.

A very sensitive obstruction.

A not-so-resilient obstruction.

A loud obstruction that screamed similar to a little girl.

All eyes were now on Jaune, whose body was now sprawled across the ground. Silence occupied the atmosphere, disrupted only by soft forest noises in the distance, and the quiet, air-filled squealing of the boy in pain.

Nora, befitting her character, broke the silence. "Uh oh. Yang broke the comedic relief."

" Jaune!" Pyrrha screamed in worry as she sprinted to the side of her beloved… erm, leader.

Meanwhile, the group gives off a chorus of cringes and sympathetic groans, with the exception of Ruby, who extracts a phrase from her socially awkward mind. "Well, that's going to hurt in the morning... And right now... And, in all the moments in between."

Yang stared down at her latest victim with a look on her face that conveyed both shock and regret. She stuttered and fumbled with words as she tried to find the right way to apologize, knowing full well she couldn't just say "Oh, sorry Jaune, you know what happens when you get in my way", or " Pyrrha, sorry that your boyfriend is an idiot". _Or can I,_ Yang thought. _No no,_ she decided, Now is not the time. _Later, though..._

Her mental scheming ( yes, scheming, not plotting) was cut off by a certain tsundere heiress.

"Yang! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"What, me?" Yang defended.

Fortunately for her, Blake came to her rescue. " Um, Weiss, I'm fairly certain Jaune jumped in front of Yang."

"Oh. Jaune! What the hell were you thinking?!" The Weiss shouted, directing her rage at the unlucky knight.

Pyrrha glared at Weiss as she held Jaune's head to her chest ( **Oh yeah. Ok, I'll stop**.) "Leave him alone!"

"No, it's okay, Pyrrha", Jaune looked up at his friend. " I had this coming. I just really wanted to stop Yang before things got out of hand."

"That reminds me: Yang! what the hell were you thinking?!", Weiss turned back to her teammate.

"Hey! This guy looked like he was going after my little sister! What was I supposed to do?!"

"Actually, this man looked more like he was trying to defend himself. He could've just been trying to defend himself." Spoke the voice of reason in the form of Ren.

Nora looked to her childhood friend. "Shhh! Ren, you won't last in this firefight."

The group decided to ignore the two. Blake decide to speak up again. "Guys, I think maybe that guy might want to say something. After all, I seriously doubt watching a bunch of kids talk is entertaining, or comfortable."

Yang sighed. "Alright, let's hear him talk. But If I don't like what he says, I get to put a dent in his face."

"Alright fair enough." Weiss complied, only wanting to get the whole situation over with." Ruby, go interrogate him", she ordered her leader.

"What. Why me?", Ruby asked, surprised by the "suggestion".

"Well, your are team leader, Jaune's out of commission, and you were about to talk to him before all this happened."

Ruby seemed to shrink up. "But, you know how socially awkward I am."

"Oh, get over it. Besides, who could resist a cute little girl like you?"

"D-did... you just call me-"

"Hey guys" Nora interrupted. "Has anyone else noticed that New Guy hasn't moved or said anything all this time. He's just been watching us. Creepy."

Indeed.

Page Break

 _Did it actually take them this long to realize this?_

The Captain just stood. He could tell already something wasn't right with these children. He hoped he would not have to deal with them in the future.

The werewolf noticed they had apparently stopped in their pointless rambling, and all eyes were on him. Perhaps now they have decided to attack? _Either that, or there is something behind me._

The small child stepped forward, weapon on her back. _Diplomacy then_.

"Uh, hey there, heh heh." The Captain was silent.

The girl looked back to her friend in white, who mouthed something that The Captain could only assume was something along the lines of "cute girl".

The girl shrugged her shoulders and placed her arms in front of her. "Um, my name is Ruby."

The Captain remained silent.

The girl, now identified as Ruby, persisted. "Yeah, well, I am so sorry about my sister, Yang. She is just a bit protective of me. I'm sure you can understand." For good measure, she placed her index finger on her lower lip and raised her eyebrows. If she was expecting a reaction from him, she was sorely disappointed.

Ruby deadpanned. She looked up to the Captain and stated, "You know, when you don't talk, it really puts people off. Could you please just say something; maybe give a name? Just a suggestion."

The Captain rolled his eyes. He raised his right hand to his neck and pointed. When he saw the confused faces off the children, the Captain sighed and grabbed his neck in a strangling motion.

Ruby gasped in realization. "Oh, there is something wrong with your throat. You can't talk, can you?" The Captain nodded.

Everyone deadpanned at that. "Oh, great.", Weiss pouted. "Of course he's mute. It seemed like things weren't hard enough."

"Is there any way you can communicate with us at all?" Pyrrha asked from her spot on the ground next to Jaune.

The Captain reached around his neck and pulled off a silver necklace. He tossed it to Ruby who, after fumbling with it, managed to get a grip on it and read it.

" So, 'Captain Hans', two questions. One: how do you pronounce that name of yours? 'Gun-she'? 'Guns-he'? 'Goons-he'? Let's just call you Guns for now. That's a cool name, right?"

Silence.

"Right, so second: what's 'Millennium'?"

The group went into some banter that the Captain decided was unimportant. He caught some things about how Millennium sounded like a multinational corporation, though. All in all, he was only waiting for this to end so he could get his dog tags back and he could leave for H.Q. It was then he noticed that a silence fell over the children. They all shared a look. Curious.

Ruby spoke up. "So... Ozpin?"

"Ozpin."

"Ozpin."

"Ozpin."

"Ozpin."

"Ozpin."

"Ozpin."

"Ruby! What the Hell are you thinking?!"

"Aw. Weiss you ruined it." Ruby pouted.

"Are you seriously considering taking this possibly dangerous and most likely armed stranger to our school?!" The heiress shouted.

Her friends all gave her a blank stare.

"Ugh. Let's head to the landing Zone."

 **I would just like to start off by apologizing. I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I wanted to get a chapter out sooner. But I was swamped with school work. I graduated about a week ago, but of course, I had an issue come up. And by issue I mean Dark Souls 3. There was also the issue of me not knowing where to take this story. I wanted to say something earlier, but I wanted to give you guys something slightly worthwhile. I don't like using chapters for only updates and messages. I am lazy, but I would never something like that. Also, I did not know this story would get as popular as it is getting. So, thanks for that. So to conclude, I am sorry, and I would love it if anyone gave me some suggestions. Oh, and concerning pairings. I am not one for romance, but if you guys are really adamant about it, I will see what I can do. You guys will have some say in everything, but I always have final say. So, that's all. I won't make you wait so long next time.**

 **Pure Zealot**


End file.
